Gesetz der Krieger
Das Gesetz der Krieger (Original: The Warrior Code) sind fünfzehn Regeln, die von allen Clan-Katzen befolgt werden müssen. Diese werden den Katzen von dem Augenblick an beigebracht, in dem sie als Junges in der Kinderstube liegen. Es wird gesagt, dass kein Schaden über den Wald kommen wird, solange die Clans das Gesetz der Krieger befolgen. Ein Gesetzesbruch wird bestraft, die Strafe kann bis hin zur Verbannung reichen, jedoch kommt es immer auf das jeweilige Gesetz an. Geschichte Es gibt eine Meinungsverschiedenheit, was den Ursprung des Gesetzes anbelangt. Einerseits wird in Secrets of the Clans beschrieben, dass die Regeln erfunden wurden, als die Clans von Donner, Schatten, Wind, Fluss, Feuer und Wolke gegründet wurden. Auf der anderen Seite wird in Das Gesetz der Krieger beschrieben, dass sich die Regeln über einen sehr langen Zeitraum entwickelt haben und von verschiedenen Katzen nach bedeutenden Ereignissen erfunden wurden und hinzugefügt haben. Das Gesetz der Krieger #Verteidige deinen Clan, selbst wenn es dein Leben kostet. Du darfst dich mit Katzen anderer Clans anfreunden, aber deine Loyalität gilt stets deinem eigenen Clan. #Im Territorium eines anderen Clans darfst du niemals jagen und es auch nicht betreten. #'Älteste' und Junge werden zuerst mit Beute versorgt, vor den Schülern und Kriegern. #'Beute' wird nur erlegt, um sich davon zu ernähren. Danke dem SternenClan für jedes Leben. #Ein Junges 'muss mindestens sechs Monde alt sein, bevor es zum '''Schüler '''ernannt wird. #Wenn neu ernannte '''Krieger '''ihren Kriegernamen erhalten haben, halten sie eine Nacht lang schweigend 'Wache. #Eine Katze kann nicht zum Zweiten Anführer ernannt werden, bevor sie wenigstens einmal Mentor eines Schülers gewesen ist. #Wenn ein Anführer zurücktritt oder verstirbt, tritt sein Zweiter Anführer 'die Nachfolge an. #Wenn ein '''Zweiter Anführer '''befördert wird, zurücktritt oder verstirbt, muss vor Mondhoch sein Nachfolger ernannt werden. #Jeden Vollmond treffen sich alle Clans zu einer 'Großen Versammlung. In dieser Nacht dürfen die Clans nicht gegeneinander kämpfen. #Territoriumsgrenzen sind täglich zu kontrollieren und zu markieren. Katzen, die unbefugt eindringen, müssen verjagt werden. #Ein Krieger '''darf ein '''Junges '''in Not oder Gefahr niemals im Stich lassen, selbst wenn es zu einem fremden '''Clan '''gehört. #Das Wort des '''Anführers '''eines Clans ist Gesetz. #Ein ehrbarer '''Krieger '''tötet keine Katzen, um eine Schlacht zu gewinnen, es sei denn, ein Gegner hält sich nicht an das Gesetz der Krieger''' oder bedroht sein Leben. #Ein Krieger verachtet das verweichlichte Leben von [[Hauskätzchen|'Hauskätzchen'.]] Ausnahmen *Katzen, die auf dem Weg zum Mondstein oder Mondsee sind, ist es erlaubt durch Territorien anderer Clans zu reisen um ihren Bestimmungsort zu erreichen. Das gilt für das WindClan-Gebiet im Wald und für das DonnerClan-Gebiet am See. *Am See dürfen Katzen, so lange wie sie wollen, durch das Territorium anderer Clans reisen, wenn sie nicht mehr als zwei Fuchslängen vom See entfernt sind. Zum Beispiel wenn sie zu einer Großen Versammlung gehen. Zusätzliche Regel Folgende Regel ist nicht Teil vom Gesetz der Krieger, muss aber trotzdem befolgt werden: *'Heiler' dürfen weder Gefährten noch Junge 'haben. Abgelehnte Regeln Im Laufe der Geschichte, wurden viele Regeln für das Gesetz der Krieger vorgeschlagen. Einige wurden abgelehnt. Diese abgelehnten Regeln sind: *Nur Katzen mit purem Kriegerblut können Clan-Mitglieder sein (vorgeschlagen von 'Federstern aus dem WindClan) *Jeder Clan darf nur die Beute essen die am besten für ihn geeignet ist (vorgeschlagen von Finkenstern aus dem WolkenClan) *Alle Katzen müssen an den SternenClan glauben (vorgeschlagen von Taubenstern aus dem FlussClan) Regelbrüche Die Gesetze werden oft verletzt. Alle Clans brechen die Regeln sehr oft, obwohl jeder Clan versucht dies zu vermeiden. Beispiele Regel 1: Die erste Regel wird von Graustreif gebrochen, da seine Loyalität nicht dem DonnerClan allein gilt, als er sich in in die FlussClan-Kätzin Silberfluss verliebt und sich weigert gegen sie zu kämpfen. Diese Regel wird auch von Blaustern gebrochen, als sie in Eichenherz verliebt und sich weigert gegen ihn zu kämpfen, als er von Distelklaue angegriffen wird. Blattsee verliebt sich in Krähenfeder und verlässt mit ihm ihren Clan, kehrt später jedoch wieder zurück. Regel 2: Diese Regel wird am meisten gebrochen, da es immer wieder zu Grenzüberschreitungen der Katzen kommt. Viele Clans überschreiten die Grenzen um Beute zu fangen und manche Schüler respektieren die Grenzen nicht. Regel 3: Feuerpfote bricht diese Regel, als er Beute für Gelbzahn fängt, nachdem sie aus dem SchattenClan verbannt wird und sie mit ihr verspeist, bevor er den Clan versorgt hatte. Er entkommt einer schweren Strafe nur, weil Blaustern Gelbzahn gefangen nimmt. Sie wird auch von Langschweif und Dunkelstreif gebrochen, die während einer Jagdpatrouille Beute essen, anstatt sie zu den Ältesten und Jungen zu bringen. Graustreif munkelt, dass Sandpfote und Borkenpfote dies oft getan hätten. Feuerherz 'und '''Graustreif '''bringen dem hungernden 'FlussClan Nahrung und werden dabei von Tigerkralle beobachtet, als Strafe müssen sie für ein paar Tage ihre Krieger-Rechte aufgeben und werden "wieder" von einem Mentor (Langschweif) unterrichtet. Sie mussten auch im Schüler-Bau schlafen. Regel 4: Die vierte Regel wird durch Tigerstern und seine Krieger gebrochen, als sie Beute töten, nur um daraus einen Knochenberg zu errichten. Regel 5: Braunstern aus dem SchattenClan bricht diese Regel, als er Junge zu früh zu Schülern zu ernennt, bevor sie dazu bereit waren. Er trainiert sie zu hart, tötet einige von ihnen und lässt sie bei Konflikten mitkämpfen. Einige dieser Schüler wurden zu Kriegern ernannt, bevor sie sechs Monde alt waren. Regel 6: Sie wird gebrochen, als Eichhornschweif zur Kriegerin ernannt wird und keine Nachtwache halten muss, da der DonnerClan noch kein Lager hat. Regel 7: Feuerstern ernennt Brombeerkralle, in Folge eines Traumes von Blattsee, zum Stellvertreter, ohne das dieser vorher einen Schüler hatte, obwohl er Mentor von Beerenjunges werden würde, wenn das Junge sechs Monde alt wird. Ebenso wurde Habichtfrost zum Stellvertreter ernannt, der auch keinen Schüler hatte. Jedoch gibt er seine Position wieder auf, als Nebelfuß, welche von Zweibeinern gefangen wurde, zurückkehrt. Regel 9: Blaustern ist von dem Verrat ihres Stellvertreters Tigerkralle so geschockt, dass sie zu lange wartet und Feuerherz erst nach Mondhoch zum neuen Stellvertreter ernennt, was einige Katzen als böses Vorzeichen sehen. Auch Feuerstern bricht diese Regel, indem er den Stellvertreter erst sehr spät nach Graustreifs Entführung ernennt. Regel 10: Die zehnte Regel wird von allen Clans gebrochen, als sie unzählige Male auf der''' Großen Versammlung' kämpfen. '''Regel 11:' Die elfte Regel wird vom SchattenClan gebrochen, als sie aufhören an den SternenClan zu glauben und aufhören an ihren Grenzen zu patrouillieren. Regel 12: Die zwölfte Regel wird von Rostfell und ihrer Patrouille gebrochen, als sie Beerenjunges beobachten, der mit dem Schwanz in einer Fuchsfalle gefangen ist und versucht sich zu befreien. Die Patrouille unternimmt nichts, um ihm zu helfen. Blattsee und Bach befreien ihn schließlich. Regel 13 Feuerherz lehnt einen von Blaustern geplanten Angriff auf den WindClan ab und verweigert den Befehl. Stattdessen arrangiert er ein Treffen mit dem WindClan. Regel 14: Diese Regel wird zum Beispiel von Braunschweif, Tigerstern, Hollyleaf und Narbengesicht gebrochen. Regel 15: Wolkenpfote bricht diese Regel als er Hauskätzchen-Nahrung zu sich nimmt. Er wurde von Zweibeinern eingefangen, konnte aber von Rabenpfote, Feuerherz und Sandsturm befreit werden. Ausnahmeregelungen: Die Ausnahmeregelung wird vom WindClan gebrochen, als sie Feuerherz und Blaustern nicht zu den Hochfelsen ziehen lassen, obwohl jeder Clan freie Reise zum Mondstein hat. Die Regel für Heiler, die ihnen verbietet, dass sie weder Gefährten noch Junge haben dürfen, wurde von Gelbzahn und Blattsee gebrochen. Tüpfelblatt gibt es zwar nicht offen zu, doch sind Feuerherz und sie ineinander verliebt. Strafen Anführer können Katzen, die das Gesetz der Krieger gebrochen haben, bestrafen. Die häufigsten Strafen sind Standpauken, einem Krieger die Aufgaben von Schülern zuteilen und Schülern unangenehme Aufgaben zu geben, z.B. dass sie die Zecken im Fell der Ältesten entfernen sollen. In ganz schlimmen Fällen kann eine Katze aus dem Clan verbannt werden. So wie Tigerkralle, der von Blaustern aus dem DonnerClan verbannt wurde. Katzen, die das Gesetz der Krieger wiederholt schwer brachen, kommen nach ihrem Tod nicht zum SternenClan sondern zum Wald der Finsternis. Kategorie:Clanleben